Fate changes destiny
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: am abused and battered Harry makes a wish on a star for him to escape both the wizarding and muggle world. fate see's this by chance and looks into why. she does not like what she finds. she then takes her chosen and saves him. on hold. do not own harry potter or pokemon.
1. Chalinge

1\. Harry must wish to leave the wizarding world as well as the muggle world.

2\. Fate must hear her chosen and see the way his life is going. Which is not according to her plan.

3\. She must find a way to save him. Your choice on how to send him to the pokemon world. You can add a pokemon egg of your choice if you want to.

4\. He has to start his journey in Kanto. He can live with ash or be ash if you so wish.

5\. His adopted name will replace his real name in the school registration. No one must know he is Harry Potter.


	2. the wish

**Harry Prov.**

His friends weren't writing him. He felt betrayed. He looked out at the stars as he remembered what his uncle had done. Just earlier that day. Silent tears still falling.

 **Flashback:**

He watched as his uncle took Hedwig out to the backyard, as well as his gun. He then proceeded to shoot her. He was locked up in his room him banging on the walls and the window. Screaming for her to fly away after he opened the cage. She tried to but he was faster and shot her out of the sky.

 **End Of flashback:**

He silently wished to escape his home and the people who never noticed him crying for help and the wizarding world who brought him hope only to crush it.

 **Fate Prov.**

She watched as her chosen wished for an escape. Her chosen soon climbed into bed. When he was sound asleep she looked at his memories as well as the possible future and found something she never expected. What she saw angered her. She called on her sisters and said, "my chosen has been abused and harmed. His fate that I made is no more. I need your help to save him before he is killed by the school basilisk who is dying of old age might I add."

Magic looked at her sister and asked, "and who is your chosen?"

Fate looked to magic and said, "Harry Potter."

Magic gasped as well as the rest of their sisters. She then said, "he is also my chosen. We must save him."

Just then destiny said, "he is also my chosen, and if his fate has been changed then his magic and destiny might need correcting as well."

Life and death then said, "he is my chosen as well."

Death glared at life and said, "he is descendant of the youngest and my friend parallel. He holds my clocks magic in his magic."

Life said, "he has found his way into my heart. I chose him for the kindness he showed my little spiders. The ones he has living in his cupboard, and no I did not know that he was being harmed in any form but that."

Fate then stopped them all from yelling and said, "I have an idea for helping him till he is old enough to come back." they all turned around and looked at her, "we send him to are cousins world. He can be sent there as a baby into their past and grow up there and have a journey. He can bring a few of them back here and if we are lucky they will accept the idea." she then looked thoughtful and said, "We should also send his old body back and make it look like he just passed on."

 **Meanwhile**

Dialga was smiling at the door giggling like a schoolgirl, all the while the others were staring at her. Finally, mew said, "what's funny?"

Uncharastically she said, "the cousin's agreed on something and they need our help for the chosen in their world."

Just then the door burst open to reveal Fate and her sisters. She came in and said, "we need your help for are chosen!"

Everyone but Diana blinked at then screamed "What?"

Destiny sighed and said, "we all finally agreed on a chosen for our world and find out he is being abused by his relatives, manipulated, and much more." she looked at death and life and asked, "by the way can you bring back the snowy owl you just received death. The owl is his true familiar. The fat fool killed her."

Death nods and says, "as long as life lets me torcher the Dursleys after they die."

At that life got a smile that frightened the legendary console all of which looked ready to run, "I agree to your terms as long as I get to torcher them too." she then turned to mew with a kinder smile and said, "I need your help mew, the bird will have to have a pokemon form and her original form. Say do you mind doing so to some spiders that live with our chosen?" She nods and giggled at the thought of doing so. As soon as she does life leaves the room and runs off. She then comes back and says "the spiders say that they don't mind our plan but for each of the three of them each have a different form, that way he can tell them apart."

Mew nods and says, "can I give him a gift as well?"

Fate said, "we should first heal him, that way the ability won't hurt him by accident."

Mew nods and watches as fate and magic leave before turning back to the three spiders and says, "to do this they will have to be eggs again. But we shall leave their memories be."

Life nods and says, "we should leave the owls memories up till that day as well as a message to her so that she knows what is happening to her."

Mew agrees but says, "the only bird type with almost pure white is Togepi, and she is not an owl type at all."

Life nods and says, "well we do want to hide him so she can be a different type of bird or one that can take any bird form she wishes." she then turned to death and asked, "What do you think death?"

She looked at life and said, "the sedent one that way she is protected and so is he."

Life nods and they were soon done making the body and soon the body was an egg waiting for the pulse of life. Life then turned to death and healed out her hands for the soul. The soul struggled at first but settled as it settled into the new egg. She then started the development of the egg. They soon finish also with the spiders as well. Just then Magic came running in with the boy and fate right on her heels. Magic said, "worse than I thought. His magic core was blocked almost completely. Then there is his abilities. The only one without a problem I found was a hidden ability I placed there, it's called creation, the person or persons can create anything from magic to muggle and in-between. It is also one of my rarer than rare ones."

Fate gasped at that then said, "you gave him the one that only Merlin has had before?"

Life nods and says, "his mother was a descendant of Merlin as well so he is too. Then the parallels were descendants of Morgana."

Death nods and says, "he does look quite cute though, doesn't he."

The room nods and as mew finishes the last changes to the spiders she says, "he looks like ash's twin."

The room sweat drops as one. fate said, "he might be him or what he will be if we finish in time to send him back."

Mew nods and says, "if he has all the bad things in him, why not copy them to a new body and move his soul to the new body?"

Destiny nods and says, "then we can make it so that he has a good family."

Fate nods and says, "good idea mew now if you want you can help us build a new body but before you do tell me what is your gift to him?"

Mew blinks and says, "I was going to make it so that he can be a pokemon whenever he wants to after he meats the pokemon and learns all he can about the species, is that ok?"

Magic said, "that is ok but what if he gets caught by a Pokeball?"

Mew giggled and said, "can't because the Pokeball only works on pokemon. Hey how about I also give him psychic and aura abilities too?"

Life says, "well that might be helpful but we should have them separated by his magic. That way he does not go mad from the two clashing." she looked around and saw their confusion and said, "Some people have it back home but the names of the abilities are different." as she finished they nod in understanding.

"He will need either a dark or ghost type on his team. But I think he will have to find the pokemon himself. That way he can explore the world" the room nods and so the meeting soon finishes with magic coming to teach him and Harry's soul in the newly made newborn baby body. His magic cleaned up and Celebi was waiting by a basket that held him and four eggs. Then fate wrote a letter to the new mother of their chosen.

Dear Delia Ketchum

We have sent you this child because the life he lived with his aunts and uncles was not proper for him. As he gets older my sister (magic) will come and visit you and teach him things about the strange thing that will happen around him. We ask that you take him in and raise him as your own. We would if we could but that is impossible because we are not his relatives in any shape or form. His parents were killed by a madman in our dimension and yes I did say dimension. He was not supposed to lose his family but he did. I never saw it coming and neither did my sisters. We are much like your legendary in your world. We represent the forces in it. His magic was blocked by the man who wanted to use him and have him kill a madman of his own making. The man was once a good man but age has changed that. So once again I ask please take the child in.

Sincerely

Fate

They sealed the note in an envelope. They then walked over to the basket and placed the letter next to the child. She then turned to celebs and said, "make sure she sees the child before leaving, because otherwise he could end up anywhere." she nods and after she picks up the basket and leaves the room. She then teleports to Delia Ketchum's house and jumps back in time.


	3. The New Mom

**Delia Ketchum**

Delia sat in her chair rubbing her stomach as her pokemon Gothitelle rushed around cleaning up the house as she rested when the doorbell rang. She slowly got up and said, "I can get the door, it might be the professor." Gothitelle nods and soon was back to cleaning the house. When she opens the door she sees no one there so she turns to close the door when she spots the basket sitting on the ground. She calls out, "Gothitelle come here quick."

She does and seeing why rushes over and picks up the basket and carry it in and placed it on the table. Delia at a slower pace enters in and spots the letter by the child and pulls it out and reads the letter. She gasps multiple times as she reads the letter. She then looked at the sleeping baby as she did a contraction hit her. She gasped as she bent down around her stomach. She yelled, "Gothitelle I think the baby is coming!"

Gothitelle nods and grabs her up and takes both of them to the hospital for her baby's birth. The child sleeping in the basket all the while. Five hours later Gothitelle came back found the sleeping baby that her mistress told her to come and get. That way the doctors could check on the child. As she picked up the child she felt the psychic power on the child hit her like a ton of bricks. She almost dropped the child but she held on. She slowly moved away from the table and then teleported to the hospital to have the child checked on. The doctors looked him over and found him to be a little newborn baby. He was also found to have so sort of effect on some of the electronics but later found out it was a lost rotom. They were soon looking for the parents of the child but Gotheta refused to let anyone take the child. Meanwhile, Delia gave birth to her newborn son and named him Ash Satoshi Ketchum. When she found out that the doctors were trying to turn over the child to the authorities she said, "I think not scents the child was placed in my care." They gasped at her so she said, "Gothitelle please take him home and bring the letter to me." she nods and takes the child back to the house and brings the letter to the hands it to her. She then starts to reading certain parts in the letter out loud. In doing so shocking the doctors and making them agree that she was the guardian of the child. She then said, "if possible I should adopt him and give him a name."

The doctor in charge nods and says, "will do, we can set it up for you and scents you are already his guardian that just sets it up so that the people in charge know what is going on."

She nods at that and said, "good and if possible could you tell me how old he is?"

He nods and says, "by our calculations, he is about six to five hours old."

She gasps and says, "that young and left outside in a basket?"

They gasp and run over to the poor pokemon that took him away at her command and demanded that they check his health. She nodded her head at the poor Pokemon and soon the child was back they checked his health very thoroughly. All checked out till they checked his found trace mew blood in his veins but scene they did have ditto DNA for an experiment they soon realized that the DNA was similar but also different as well. They jotted it down for future records. They soon found that besides his DNA nothing was wrong with him or out of the ordinary.

When they returned to Delia she gladly took him up and started to feed him. After he was done she laid him down in one of the cots and finished filling out the paperwork. Soon his new name was Harrison Sage Ketchum. For some reason, it seemed to fit him, especially his first name.

 **Five Years Later**

 **(Harry Prov)**

Harrison (Harry) sat in his chair reading his school book thinking that it was interesting but still dry reading. He was on the last page when his mom came in and said, "dear when you are done let me know and I will find you another book to read."

He said, "got it mom, and I am done." as he finished the last of the book.

His mom nods and says, "good to know, now go outside and have some fun for a little bit dear."

He nods and runs outside and then stops by the garden and says, "hay Gothitelle, mom let me out after finishing my book. I'm heading over to see Professor Oak." with that he ran off to see the Professor and have some fun. He loved going over their and learn about the pokemon around the world. Sadly he never got to the professor's place because right as he reached the base of the hill he fell into a hole and tumbled underground. When he stopped rolling he sat up and nursed his bruises as he looked around. What he found was an egg that reminded him of his four friends, all of which chose to appear out of nowhere. He picked it up and looked the egg over and said, "I think it is about to hatch guys." Just then the egg started to glow a light white that slowly grows in strength. When it died down Harry found a young Absol sleeping in his arms. When he looked around the cavern he found that the walls were shining like stars and one felt like the little Absol in his arms. He picked it up and looked around and found one that felt like him so he picked that one up as well. He put the rocks in his pockets and then started to look around for a way up. By the time he found his way up both his mother and the Professor were looking for him. When he saw them he smiled and said, "I found her. Can I keep her?"

So happy was Delia that she looked at the baby pokemon she knew that it was a newborn. She sighs and says, "ok, as long as the professor does a checkup."

He nods and soon Harry was walking up to the lab for him to look her over. He had decided that she would be called moonlight. When the professor was done he found out that she was not from this region but the Howen region."

Harry gasped and asked, "but what was her egg doing underground?"

Professor oak blinks and asks, "underground?"

Harry nods and says, "a hole opened up and I fell in, when I reached the bottom I looked around and noticed her egg and after I picked it up it started to glow. She hatched and some of the rocks were shining and that let me see where the exit was. Then I made my way up." he left out the rocks he picked up because it felt important that they did not know. He sat and watched as the adults tried to process the info but were failing.

When his mom came over and asked, "dear did you have one of your feelings again?" he nods and looks at the sleeping pokemon and smiles.

He giggled at the tickling feeling he got from his mom slowly brushing down his hair. He looked up and said, "mommy can we keep her? She is so cute."

She smiles and says, "definitely. We need to teach both you and your brother how to raise a baby pokemon." he nods and after helping him pick out a Pokeball he tapped the ball to her and caught her. He let her out and carried her back to the house.

After some consideration, he named her angle. Ash loved the idea of raising a baby pokemon, well that was until he found out that the little one only liked his brother Harrison. So he pouted till his mom said, "we can go to a nursery and ask if you can adopt a baby pokemon." He was soon jumping up and down in excitement.


End file.
